


Angelus

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, demon!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you more than the stars can be counted.  More than the universe can spread its arms.  Until time itself unravels.  Until I have my last though and the gates of Heaven n' Hell are shut and we are all reduced to dust once again, I will still love you my dear heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelus

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING

  
I find it miraculous that you love me Sherlock, even though you are an angel and I am a demon. JW  
Amusing choice of words, John. - SH

I find it to be hellishly wonderful. - SH

Forgive me. I had to play too. It's truly wonderful. Why this text, though? - SH  
You are adorable. JW

Moriarty is planning to summon a high level demon. Of which I am one. It's a completely random chance which of us gets chosen, and I have a uniquely violent reaction to being trapped. JW  
I see. - SH

What could I do to prevent you from being taken captive? - SH  
Nothing. That's what worried me. If I do end up killing him it would complicate things greatly. JW

Though... can I eat him after we're done with him? JW  
That does sound preferable. - SH

Perhaps I could overlook it. He already belongs to hell, anyhow. - SH

Maybe make sure that he didn't exist to be eaten in the first place, according to the records. - SH  
I belong to hell as well, technically anyway, you know. JW

Could your brother Mycroft (I know he is Micheal, the Lord's right hand) deal with that? JW

So you are fine with me eating him. Don't you find it disturbing when I go full demon? JW  
Even if your character isn't fit for it, yes, I am aware. - SH

I might be able to ask him to look into it. - SH

You are still fully conscious of your actions when you 'go full demon', correct? - SH  
Your personality does not fit that of a spawn of heaven either. JW

Yes. It's just things like morality and emotions stop troubleing me, and being a Wolf-type, I get _very_ protective. Which involves eating people I hate usually. JW  
I suppose that the opposite happens when I pull out my Sword, so I understand. Besides, you don't hate me, so I have no problem with it. - SH  
Why would I hate you, I have shared your bed since before your Fall, these two thousand years. JW  
Well, there would be no reason that I could think of, unless you happen to like rude dispositions. - SH

I love you as a demon can and as you should not be able to. JW

Perhaps I'm a defective person of my kind. - SH

I suppose that's why I fell. - SH  
I believe your fall may have had to do with the fact that you being in a relationship with me brings Yaweh embarrasing memories relating to a relationship with a certain Lord of Evil. JW

I'm curious as to how you found out about that. Reassuring, all the same. Thank you. - SH  
  


I know things. And Hell is the birthplace of sin, we aren't adverse to gossip. And when someone who is supposed to be evil spends his time with The Lord, beings speak. I also haven't lived for millenia for nothing. JW  
You truly become more and more interesting every moment I communicate with you. - SH

I shouldn't become motivated to ask questions, however. I may only get reprimanded again if I inquire as to the reason of my fall. - SH  
I aim to please. JW

Oh, I have some friends in high places. I think I could get you out of trouble. And Micheal still loves you, wayward though you may be. I also know that he is with a human magus. JW  
Oh? - SH

I thank you, but I don't desire to return to Heaven, in all actuality. I enjoy this place more, to be completely honest. - SH  
:D JW

So do I. And speaking of desire, when are you returning? JW  
Did you really use that face? - SH

Nevermind. - SH

Thank you. I doubt this ground would have the same appeal without your feet upon it. I'll be there in less than an hour. - SH  
Yes, I did. JW  
And being this far up would be disconcerting without you here. JW  
I love you far more than I should. More than I thought was possible for anyone. - SH  
Love is an emotion I was never truly familier with before you. Lust yes, but not love. Now my love is what causes my desire. JW  
I may be home sooner than originally stated. - SH

Would you like those little biscuits with the jam? - SH  
Good. JW

I am not very hungry for food at this time. JW  
  
I can see the flat, then. - SH

Footsteps barely made themselves noticeable as Sherlock made his way up the stairs, and his pale gaze barely flickered down to his feet -- it was a little difficult to trip, anyhow. "Home," he greeted quietly, appearing in the doorway to lean in it, glancing around the sitting room for John. He couldn't help but wonder what the demon had in store for him.

John was in his part demon form, the glamor he kept over his eyes and wings completely gone.  
  


Offering a smile, Sherlock moved forward, unfurling his scarf from his neck. "Day go well?" he chanced, stopping in front of the other. He easily shucked off his coat, letting it slide from his shoulders and pool on the floor behind him as he studied John's face, trying to read his answers from the colour of his eyes and the shape of his lips.  
A curt not was all he got as he realized that John's eyes were completely black. The demon's wings were fluttering uncontrollably.  
Sherlock's brows rose in slight alarm, reaching forward to slide his arms around John's shoulders. "Not good, then?" he chanced, worried about the warning that the demon had given him earlier about Moriarty.  
John shook his head  "No. Every time I think of what Moriarty has done to you, of what his predecessors have done to us..." John's wings came together with a snap. "Damn I need you."

"I suggest that you try to think of something else, instead. Or try not to think of something else," Sherlock murmured, and moved to press a gentle nip of a kiss at the soft skin under John's ear. "There's no possible way to change the past, John. Only to make peace with it." His fingers curled into the back of his shirt, as if he didn't want the other to pull away. "But I do know what you feel. I can't usually go thinking about him for too long or I'll feel sick."  
John's wings calmed, and the shaking lessened. "I love you so much."  
Another, longer kiss pressed under John's jaw, and his fingers moved gently over his dark feathers, admiring the softness of them. "I love you," he replied, lifting his hands to brush into the demon's soft blond hair. "More than the stars can be counted. More than the universe can spread its arms."  
John kissed Sherlock hard. "Until time itself unravels."   
  


Sherlock hummed into John's lips, pulling him closer. His large, burnt wings spread, the feathers small and like a child's downy warmth, and his face flushed. Even now, he still could barely stomach the thought of others seeing them. Even John. "Even after I give my last thought," he muttered, only pulling away enough that their mouths didn't touch, still sharing their breaths.  
"And the gates of Heaven n' Hell have shut" John put his fingers into Sherlock's wings. Though they were the mark of a Fallen Angel and ment Sherlock could never fly easily again, he loved them. They were as much a part of Sherlock as anything else.  
Face growing warmer, Sherlock gave a soft nod, a whoosh of breath pillowing out of him. That John could hold them with so much affection in his touches meant the world to him. He existed for these moments with him. "And we all are reduced to dust once again," he breathed, a small, dizzy smile growing at his lips. He doubted he would be able to get enough of John. Ever.  
"Even then I will love you my dear heart," this was an oath they had repeated to each other time and time again. Love was not something either of them were meant to feel. And it still filled John with awe that this brilliant, amazing, powerful angel loved him. Loved John, had loved him even was their names were Xavier and Leander and they lived like beggers when Rome was still a living city and not ruins.  
Sherlock pulled John closer, arms sliding over his shoulders to get them as close together as he could. "I'll never let us part, John. I swear." His mind started drifting back to Moriarty, and he buried his face into the crook of the other's neck in an attempt to forget. "And if I do, may I suffer greatly for it," he murmured into his skin.  
John wrapped his wings around Sherlock, cocooning him. "I didn't have a soul until I met you."   
John's warm, lovely wings, so large and graceful compared to his own, gave him asylum, making him feel that, at least, some things would turn out alright. He gave a quiet chuckle. "Of course you did," he said quietly. "I believe that it was... perhaps asleep," he mused, leaning into the demon's embrace.

  
"Perhaps, but I never thought I had it, I never could." John said quietly. "Sherlock, everything will be OK. I promise this."  
Sherlock breathed a deep sigh, trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry that I... I'm worried. I don't mean to be." He pressed another gentle kiss against John's jaw, before he carefully dragged his teeth over the skin. "I know that everything will be fine, of course, but... But I hate to think of what will need to happen for it to be fine again," he sighed.  
"We will come through victorious, as we always do." John smiled. Everything would be ok.  
  



End file.
